Operation hope
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: When numbuh five gets use to everything that numbuh one told her. Lizzie comes in the picture and tries to destroy her life. 1x5 R
1. It\'s over

Operation h.o.p.e

Disclaimer: I do not own knd so stop asking

Summary: When numbuh five gets use to everything that numbuh one told her. Lizzie comes in the picture and tries to destroy her life. 1x5 R&R

Happiness

Often

Plays

Everyone

Numbuh five's p.o.v.

"Good morning everyone." Numbuh one said as he walked up to the table. "What's on the menu today guy's?" Numbuh one asked.

"Good morning numbuh one, we are having omelets with cheese and ham filling. With sausage and bacon." I told as I slid his plate down to his end of the table.

"Good morning!" Numbuh three yelled as she skipped her way to the table.

"Morning numbuh three, here's your breakfast. I hope you like, I've been up since 6 this morning making for yall.' I said as I handed her, her plate.

"Hey yall did I wake up late or something." Numbuh two said, sitting down in front of his food.

"No you are right on time. I figured you would come out next so I put your food down in front of your seat. It saves me and you time. So dig in and enjoy." I said as he sat down.

"No where's numbuh four?" Numbuh one asked.

"Man that smells sooo good. Numbuh five you sure do know who to wake a person up with out having shake or splash water on them." Numbuh four said while he was scratching his head.

"Gee thanks. I think. Oh no numbuh five forgot about drinks, what do yall want to drink. I got some orange and apple juice." I asked them

"I would like some orange juice please." Numbuh one said

"Same here." Numbuh two said.

"Well I want some apple juice." Numbuh three said.

"I would one glass of orange juice and one glass of apple juice." Numbuh four said while he was stuffing his face.

"Ok numbuh five will be right back. So go ahead and eat don't wait up for me." I said as I left the room.

"Numbuh one are we going to have the day off today. We have been working no stop for the past three months. And I think time we take a break." Numbuh four said.

"Well truth be told I already talked to headquarters and they said that we can have the next two days off. That Numbuh's 17-21 will take over for the next two days." Numbuh one said as I came out with the drinks.

"Ok here we go. One glass of orange juice for you numbuh one, one glass of orange juice of you numbuh two, here's your apple juice numbuh three. Numbuh four here are your two juice glasses." Now enjoy your meal." I said, sitting down to eat my food.

"Numbuh one who's cooking lunch?" Numbuh two asked.

"No one I'm ordering pizza. So write down what you want on it." Numbuh one replied.

"Cool, so I can boarding today." Numbuh four asked.

"Yes."

"Numbuh four can I go with you?" Numbuh three asked.

"But you don't know how to skateboard." Numbuh four replied.

"I know but I can watch. Please please let me with you." Numbuh three said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Why not, you can come with me. Besides we need to spend more time together any way's' numbuh four as he grabbed all the empty plates and glasses.

"Numbuh four you don't have to do that. Today's my turn to clean." Numbuh two said.

"Oh yeah here you go." Numbuh four said as he placed the dishes down in front of numbuh two.

"So numbuh two what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Oh you know go to the hobby store and go in to the sky's for a joy ride." Numbuh two replied.

"Cool." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Numbuh five wait. I have to talk to you." Numbuh one said.

"Ok do you want to talk her or in my room." I replied.

"Your room if you don't mind." He said.

We both walked towards my room. One thing kept running trough my mind, god I hope he's not mad about the water balloons under is comfiture. But I guess there's one way to find out. When we got to my room my door was already open.

"Why is my door open? Oh now I remember I left it open." I said to me self.

"What do you boss?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted say that I might break up with Lizzie." Numbuh one said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw her flirting with ..." Numbuh one was trying to say until I cut hi off.

"Flirting with oh tell me right now." I said staring at him

"She was flirting with numbuh ..." He said until I cut him off again.

"Let me guess it was numbuh four right. Man numbuh three will lose it." I said as I folded my arms.

"NO, it's numbuh two." He yelled.

"What."

"But I don't want to be with her am ways I want to be with ..."

"Who do you want to be with tell me please.."

The end R&R flame if needed.

Craooy Crunch


	2. Confused

Operation h.o.p.e

Disclaimer: I do not own knd so stop asking

Summary: When numbuh five gets use to everything that numbuh one told her. Lizzie comes in the picture and tries to destroy her life. 1x5 R&R

Happiness

Often

Plays

Everyone

Part two Numbuh five's p.o.v.

"I also think Lizzie cheating on me. I was kinda wondering if you could maybe... spy on her for me. If you she with numbuh two can you tell her to go straight to the tree house because I need to talk to her." He asked.

"Yeah, no problem numbuh one. But one thing, why do you thinks she cheating on you." I asked.

"I saw her hanging all over numbuh two out side the hobby shop, two days ago." He said.

"O.k. I'll do it but you owe me big time. Any ways since numbuh two is going out I'll follow him and see if Lizzie is anywhere to be found." I replied.

"Thanks a bunch. It means a lot to me." He said as he stared to blush.

As he left my room I had to get ready to spy on numbuh two and Lizzie. I guess this will be the high of my day. Spying is on my top 10 favorites list. The first thing to a good spy run is your outfit. So never wear something that they know own.

"Ok numbuh one I'm ready to go so remember **do not** call me. I'll call you. Got it. See ya in a bit." I said as headed out the door.

"Got it." He replied

When I got half way down the street I saw numbuh four trying to teach numbuh three how to ride a skateboard. Man that's a funny sight. Every time numbuh four would let got go numbuh three she would fall. They didn't even notice me, which was a good thing. The whole way there I had some thing else on my mind. Every thing he said kept on replaying in my head.

Flashback

"What do you boss?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted say that I might break up with Lizzie." Numbuh one said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw her flirting with ..." Numbuh one was trying to say until I cut hi off.

"Flirting with oh tell me right now." I said staring at him

"She was flirting with numbuh ..." He said until I cut him off again.

"Let me guess it was numbuh four right. Man numbuh three will lose it." I said as i folded my arms.

"NO, it's numbuh two." He said

"What."

"But I don't want to be with her am ways I want to be with..."

"Who do you want to be with tell me please.."

End flashback

"What do you think he meant by that. Part of me hopes he was kidding and the other part me hopes he was talking about me. If he was talking about me then I hope all my dreams will come true." I said to myself.

"Hoagie wait up." Lizzie yelled.

"Not so loud I don't want people to her you." Hoagie said as Lizzie walked up to him and kissed him on the check.

"NUMBUH TWO, LIZZIE. Hey guys man am I glad I caught up with you." I said trying to catch my breath.

"What's up Abby?" Lizzie asked.

"Nigel wants to see you right now. He's at the tree house hurry go now." I said as I started to head back to the tree house. "Come on pick up." I said to myself waiting for some one to answer the phone.

"Numbuh one here."

"She's on her way so do what you have to do." I told him as the words he said came flooding back to my memory.

"Should I ask him how the girl was? Should I tell him about my dreams? What should I do, I've never been so confused in my entire life. Goddamn, why did he have to say those sweet things now?" I said to self in a confused voice.

Well that's the end of chpt two R&R flames if needed.

Craooy Crunch


End file.
